


let's be lonely together

by minhnewts



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween AU, I love they, M/M, awkward!newt, benho are the cutest, brenderesa being adorable gfs, high school party, im so sorry for this mess, literally so rushed, minewt owns my heart, popular jock!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhnewts/pseuds/minhnewts
Summary: "there's plenty of other things you don't know about me.""then tell me them.""don't worry. we have plenty of time for that."or,newt and thomas, who had never interacted before, go to the same halloween party and everyone thinks they went as a couple because their costumes match.





	let's be lonely together

**Author's Note:**

> hi,
> 
> well look who's back from the dead!! sorry for disappearing, life's been a bitch and i've barely had any time to write or even do anything. but here's a lil halloween fic that'll hopefully make up for it! this fic is two parts long and the second part will be posted on the day of halloween, so stay tuned loves!
> 
> happy reading!

Newt Isaacs hated parties.

He had always been part of the minority who felt this way about them, ever since he could remember. Maybe it was because of his severe social anxiety that had only gotten worse through the years, or the fact that he couldn’t  _ stand _ being in a cramped space with sweaty, hormonal teenagers for an entire night, but Newt had always tried his best to avoid parties of all forms. And he had been mostly successfully for the past two years of his high school life.

Except for tonight.

After much convincing from his best friend, Minho (“It’s going to be fun, dude! There’ll be food and music and people dressed up in  _ costumes _ , you might not even recognize them! It’s gonna be cool, I promise!”), Newt has reluctantly decided to go to the Halloween party that was hosted every year by the most popular boy in the grade: Thomas Ross. 

He had always seen the other boy around, just small glimpses of the back of his head in the cafeteria or quick glances at his painfully beautiful side profile during math class, where they sat next to each other. But in all the time that Newt has seen and admired the boy from afar, had memorized the swoop of his soft brown hair and counted all of the moles on the side of his face, they’d never had an actual conversation before, one that consisted of anything other than “Hi” or “Could I borrow a pencil?”.

Newt knew how stupid it was of him. It was Thomas Ross, after all. Glade High’s it

boy, the popular jock quarterback who all the girls (and some of the guys) wanted. He would never want or even pay attention to someone like Newt. But that didn’t stop his heart from bursting with butterflies when Minho mentioned his party, and even though he knew that it was a bad idea, and one he would regret later, it didn’t even take him a second to say yes.

\----------------------------

For the first time in the past 13 Halloweens that he had experienced in his life, Newt couldn’t think of a costume to wear. 

Minho had suggested going with matching ones, but Newt immediately declined his offer, knowing that for one: if they went with matching costumes, everyone would think that they were a couple when they weren’t. And Newt knew how badly Minho wanted to match with his boyfriend, Ben. 

“Just be like, Superman or some shit,” which is what Brenda, his other best friend, had to say when he came to her two days before the party to ask for advice. They had all gathered in Isaacs’ living room to try on their costumes and be consultants for one another. 

“Or maybe Spiderman,” His younger sister Sonya chimed in from her place on the couch as she scrolled through costume ideas on her phone. “Everyone loves Tom Holland.”

“What’s with you guys and superheroes? There are like, a million other costume ideas out there you know.” Minho said with an annoyed face, his arms wrapped around Ben as they lay cuddled up in a bundle on the love seat. 

“I don’t know, maybe if your face wasn’t always smooshed in Bens’ then you could actually be helping us come up with ideas-

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m not single like your ass-”

“Yeah and what about it, bitch-”

“Can I just say that-”

“No Sonya, wait for me to scream at Min first-”

“I literally can’t even say a word without you attacking me, what the literal fuck-”

“Well, that’s because everything you say is dumb, you absolute moron-”

“Just shut UP!”

Everyone’s heads turned to Newt, who stood in the middle of the room, still stunned by what had just come out of his mouth. He was never really the type of person to speak up about something, always just in the background and minding his own business. So his sudden outburst caught everyone by surprise. 

Newt sighed, before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from Sonya. “Sorry guys, I’m just… I’m just really stressed about this party. I don’t wanna look like an idiot, and it’s really soon, and I just really don’t wanna make a fool of myself.”

Well, that wasn’t entirely a lie. Yeah, he was pretty stressed about the party, but only because he didn’t want to look stupid in front of Thomas. But like hell, he was going to tell everyone that.

“No it’s okay, Newt,” Sonya said with a sympathetic smile, scooting over to him and laying her head on his shoulder. Newt nuzzled his face into his sister’s hair to hide his grin, thankful to have a supporter. 

“He’s right. Wasn’t the whole purpose of this gathering to find Newt costume ideas?” Ben said.

“Yeah, but that would actually require thinking!” Minho groaned as he hugged a pillow close to his chest, but softened as he saw the look on Newt’s face and said gently, “But Ben’s right. We should get going if that’s what you want.”

Newt gave him a small smile, which Minho returned. He then untangled himself from his boyfriend and walked over to Newt, ruffling his hair softly before saying, 

“Should I go make some popcorn or something? This sounds like it’s gonna take a while.”

“Sure,” Newt said with a grin before turning back to everyone else.

“Well then,” Brenda said with a determined look on her face, already pulling out papers and her laptop. “Let’s get to work, y’all.”

\--------------------------

After many hours, many bags of popcorn and Cheeto puffs, a lot of screaming, and about 50 times of Minho saying, “Yeah, but how can we make it sexy?”, they had finally come up with an idea that both Newt and everyone was pleased with.

“Batman!” Brenda screamed out in the middle of the silence of everyone furiously typing and writing down ideas. 

“Y. E. S.” Minho said immediately, closing his notebook with a sense of finality. “If you don’t choose that, then I will.”

“He doesn’t mean that. Especially considering all the work we’ve put into our matching costumes. But yes, I support this idea as well.” Ben grinned.

“I love it! It already looks perfect, I can totally see it.” Sonya said in agreement, already sketching out the costume and the materials that they would need. She was their resident artist/costume designer/the-only-person-who-could-draw-more-than-a-stick-figure person.

With a sigh, Newt said, “Fine fine. Batman, it is,” trying to sound annoyed but unable to stop his smile from slipping out.

“Yay!” Minho shouted triumphantly, punching his fist into the air and jumping around the room. Newt wanted to tell him that he was perhaps a little bit  _ too _ excited for this, but he didn’t have the heart to. And also because he was too exhausted to do anything. 

That night, they all ended up staying over, camping out in the living room with a pile of blankets and beanbags. And as Newt settled down for the night, after they did some cleaning up and Minho unsuccessfully tried to start a chant of “Newt’s being Batman! Newt’s being Batman! Newt’s being Batman!” (“Minho shut up, it’s nearly 2 in the morning!”), as his head lay an inch away from Minho’s leg and his shoulder digging into Sonya’s side, the last thing he thought before falling asleep was,

“I hope Thomas is a DC fan.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo hopefully you enjoyed that little intro/part one, part two will be posted in about two days, so see y'all then!
> 
> love,  
minh ha <3


End file.
